Back To You
by brittanastanxx
Summary: Mercedes had a great life until the summer before junior year when she had to move and leave her friends and her year long crush behind. She moves back a year later but everything has changed. Can she handle it?
1. Back To You: Introduction

"So you're really leaving?" Kurt asks

I nod and say "My dad got a job in Kentucky"

I've known I was leaving for a week now but it didn't hit me until I'm standing in the choir telling everybody. Some are crying and others just have a really confused look on their face. It's hard. Ohio has been my home my entire life and these people mean so much to me. Some more than others like Kurt my best friend, he's the best best friend a person could ask for and I don't know what life will be like without him. Then there is Sam. The sweetest guy I know and the guy I've liked for a year now

"You're not gonna be here for your Junior year?" Brittany asks.

I shake my head no "Or Senior" I say.

Rachel asks "When do you leave?"

"In a few hours. I just came to say goodbye to everyone"

They all rally up and hug me and say how they are gonna miss me. They all back up and smile at them, now crying myself. Then I see Sam is still sitting down looking at the ground after a few minutes he gets up and walks out.

I follow him out into the hallway

"Sam! You're not even gonna say goodbye?" I yell after him.

He stops but doesn't say anything

"Wow I thought we friends."

"Dammnit Mercedes!" He says now turning around. I can't see the expression on my face but I can guess it looks a bit taken aback because that's how I feel.

"I thought after we went to prom together you would have realized-" he stops

"Realized what?"

"That you mean more to me then just a friend"

My mouth hangs open in shock. Never in a million years would I have thought that Sam would like me back. He's standing there looking at the ground waiting for me to say something but i don't know what to say so I do the only thing I can think of.

I walk up to him straddle his face in my hands and kiss him. It's one of those little and sweet kisses that you only get or give when you are saying goodbye. After a minute we stop and just hold our foreheads together and tears are now streaming down both of our faces,

"I never thought I could feel this way about anyone, Sam. You mean so much to me. And you will always have a special place in my heart." I pull away, take his hand in mine, and give it a little squeeze before I let it go and walk towards the doors.

————————————

This story will be co-written by @brittanastanxx and @brittanasdiary. This chapter was written by @brittanasdiary. Make sure you follow us on instagram :)


	2. Back To You: Chapter 1

Chapter 2

One year later and I'm back in Ohio. It's my senior year and I'm back. My mom found out that my dad was cheating on her so we left and came back to Ohio. The last time I was here, I kissed Sam. It was our first kiss and I thought it would be our last. We moved back to our old house and yesterday I got registered back into McKinley. I kept in touch with mostly Rachel and Kurt after I left. I talked to Sam a lot too about the usual stuff, how our day was and we briefly spoke about our feelings for each other. Until a few months ago, I stopped getting a reply. It had been a couple days and there was still no reply so we ended up falling out of touch with each other. I asked Kurt if there was anything wrong with Sam but he would never answer and change the topic. Now that I'm back home, I'm hoping to get some answers.

As I was getting ready this morning, I was replaying the last moment I spoke to Sam in my head. We both admitted that we had feelings for each other and I'm really hoping that we can pick things up where we left them. Kurt told me about how Sam was different in the first few weeks after I left. He wasn't his normal self, with the impressions and being the light of the room.

I got out of my car and started walking into the school. I knew that they had Glee club right now so I decided to surprise them. As I walked into the school, I was greeted with a group of red sports jackets.

"So you're back."

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me." I walked past the jocks and carried on walking to the choir room. Not even Dave Karofsky can ruin my mood right now. As I walked up to the choir room I could hear the typical stuff. Rachel and Kurt arguing over a solo, Finn playing the drums, Santana Quinn and Brittany complaining about Coach Sue and it made me feel so happy. I was home.

I walked into the choir room and no one noticed me so I decided to speak up.

"Wow. I thought I would be greeted with some sort of hug."

"Mercedes!" Kurt screamed and ran over to me. All I could hear were murmurs of "I can't believe you're back," or "I thought you said you were never returning." Soon it turned into a group hug and I truly hadn't wanted any other greeting. Everyone lost their grip on me and Kurt dragged me over to the seats and demanded I tell him everything. As I was about to, Mr. Schue walked in and looked at me in shock.

"Hey Mr. Schue."

"Mercedes, you're back!"

"Yeah. My parents separated so my mother decided to move back home."

"Well it's lovely to have you back."

As Mr. Schue carried on with him weekly lessons, I leaned over to Kurt and whispered

"Where's Sam?" Sam was nowhere to be seen and I was a bit disappointed. Call me cliche but I thought we would have a bit of a romantic movie reunion like the ones where he runs up to me and lifts me and spins me around. Kurt mustn't have heard me because he didn't reply.

* * *

After Glee club finished, Kurt dragged me out of the choir room to his locker. He lightly slapped my arm and said

"That's for not telling me you were returning."

"I wanted to surprise you guys in Glee club."

"I guess that's fair enough."

"You can't have heard me in Glee, I asked you where Sam was."

"Oh, that's not my place to say." Kurt's mood changed and it felt a bit awkward.

"I've missed him so much. After the day I left, we kept in touch for a few months but then he stopped replying to my texts, my calls. I was very confused to say the least. I'm really hoping we can pick things back up from where we left them." I carried on talking until the bell and Kurt hadn't gotten a word in cause I was just talking about Sam the entire time.

* * *

I didn't see Sam at all yesterday so I'm hoping that today I can talk to him and sort things out. We had glee this morning as well, just like yesterday. I walked up to Kurt's locker and wrapped my arm around his arm.

"I need to walk in with my best gay." We carried on walking to the choir room and as we entered I let go of Kurt's arm and ran out. I can't believe it. I run to my locker and slide down the locker onto my floor. I start crying and I'm in shock. Sam was there with her.

* * *

flashback*

As Mercedes was walking to the choir room, she glanced over at Sam and the biggest smile appeared on her face but as she investigated the situation further, she saw he was sitting next to Quinn. They were holding hands and then she kissed him. Mercedes let go of Kurt's arm and ran out.

end flashback*

* * *

He is dating Quinn. They are dating. I can't believe it. I really didn't think he would date her. Yes Sam was popular and Kurt told me he was one of the star football players after he joined the team last year but I didn't think it would ever happen. Last I heard, Quinn had just broken up with Finn and Finn and Rachel started dating. I cannot stop crying. This was not how I wanted our reunion to go.

* * *

I hope everyone is enjoying so far! This chapter was written by brittanastanxx. Reviews are much appreciated :)


	3. Back To You: Chapter 2

As I'm crying, I see a figure out of the corner of my eye and they are running towards me. As they get closer, I realise it's Kurt. I can't explain how mad I am at him right now.

"Mercedes." Kurt says as he goes to hug me. I push him away and stand up so that I'm more level with him.

"How could you not tell me about this? You knew how much I liked him! You were the first person I told and when I asked you why he stopped talking to me you never told me. Why did you not tell me? You knew I was concerned about him. I was worried that I had done something wrong. Even yesterday, I was talking to you about him, about how I still liked him and I was excited to finally be with him. Did it never occur to you to tell me?" By this point, I am on the verge of screaming.

"There was never a right time." Kurt declared in a calming voice, probably in an attempt to calm me down.

"You've had months Kurt! Months! You could've told me when I was worried about him stopping texting me. You could've told me in the 4 months after that. You could've told me yesterday morning. You could've told me last night. Did you seriously not think that I wouldn't want to know? Because now I look like a fool, crying in the hallways because I have been let down so much. By you and Sam." There was no way I could've calmed down. I quickly walked off into the girl's bathroom, the one place I knew that Kurt wouldn't follow me into. I stayed in one of the stalls and just cried. This was not how I was expecting my reunion with Sam to be. Kurt had let me down. The one person that I always thought would be there for me let me down. I seriously don't know how what to do. By the time I had calmed down, the bell for first period had rang so I decided to stay in the bathroom until the bell for second period.

* * *

I exited the bathroom and walked to Math. I walked in and saw Kurt, Quinn and Sam. Great, exactly who I want to see right now. I walked past Kurt and sat two seats in front of Quinn and Sam. I kept my eyes on the board but I could see that Kurt kept looking back at me with an apologetic look on his face. I couldn't concentrate though. All I could hear was Quinn's chuckling and them kissing. How can two people kiss that loud?

Maths finished pretty quickly and as I went to leave Kurt walked over to my desk.

"I'm so sorry Cedes."

"Save it Kurt. I'm so upset right now that you would do this."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Probably but not right now, I need time."

"I understand." He walked away with a disappointed look on his face. I felt guilty but he hurt me so he doesn't deserve my sympathy right now.

"You go ahead babe, I need to talk to someone." I heard Sam say behind me. My heart hurt, how I wish that pet name was aimed at me.

"Mercedes." I tried to ignore him and make my way out of the class but he quickly stood in front of me.

"What do you want Sam?" I said in my coldest voice, which still wasn't that cold. I need to work on my voices.

"We need to talk."

"I think you've said plenty."

"Come on Cede-"

"You don't get to call me that. Only my supposed best friend gets to call me that."

"Come on, why are you mad?" I grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him out of the school away from where everyone can hear me breakdown for the second time today.

"Are you serious? Are you actually serious right now? I'm mad because the last time we spoke face to face you admitted that you liked me. We keep in touch for a couple of months and then YOU stop replying. You gave me no explanation as to why you stopped texting me. I was worried."

"Well, I'm not the type of guy who clings onto a girl that I couldn't be with. I have needs and Quinn was there for me. It's pathetic to be messaging a girl online and not have a real relationship. Quinn likes me plus she's hot."

"Is that all that matters to you? That your girl is hot and will sleep with you? I worried about you and you didn't give two craps about me."

"It's not my fault that you tried clinging onto me."

"What happened to you Sam? What happened to the Sam Evans I knew? The one who wouldn't hurt a fly. The one who lit up a room with his big goofy smile. The one who actually cared about the people he loved?"

"That wasn't me."

"No this isn't you Sam." After that I walked off. I didn't want to have to deal with anything else at the moment.

* * *

We finally had their reunion! This chapter was written by brittanastanxx. Make sure to follow us brittanastanxx and brittanasdiary on instagram :)

Reviews are welcomed!


	4. Back To You: Chapter 3

Coming back to McKinley... I thought I would have it all. The guy I liked, liked me back and I had great friends. Now the guy I like is an asshole and my friends keep secrets from me. It hurt. What Sam said. It hurt a lot and it still hurts but now that I know how he really feels I think it might be easier to move on.

* * *

Walking down the hall seeing Sam and Quinn at her locker (which just happens to be right across from mine) kissing, laughing, smiling, makes me wish I had that with Sam. I didn't even realize that I was staring at them until a red letter man jacket appeared in front of my eye line. I look up and see that it's Shane. Shane is a football player and one of the few who actually isn't a complete asshole and I have no idea why he's talking to me.

"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Shane."

I smile and say "Mercedes."

Ok so I might have had a crush on Shane before I liked Sam but it quickly ended when I realized that jocks only date cheerleaders.

"Yeah I know. I've been watching you" he says. I raise my eyebrows and give him a weird look he must have caught on to what i was thinking because he starts laughing and shaking his head.

"No I don't mean it like that. I just mean... I've noticed you."

My lips curve up in a smile "Me?" I ask pointing to my self.

He nods and says "Of course."

I look into his eyes for what feels like hours but I know it's probably only a few seconds.

"Would you like to go out sometime? With me I mean?"

I look over at Sam and see that he is staring at me and Shane but I really don't care because he's with Quinn so I can be with whoever the hell I want. When I look back at Shane I realize how I have backed up against the lockers now and how close he is to me.

I smile real big and say "I would love to."

He smiles real big and honestly it is the cutest thing ever.

I give him my address and we exchange phone numbers then he grabs my hand stroke it a few times and says

"I'll see you tonight at 7"

He lets my hand go and walks down the hall. So much confidence and passion. So. Damn. Sexy.

I smile real big, hug my book closer to my chest and walk to Glee Club. I might be a little upset with Kurt but he's still my best friend and I need his opinion for my outfit tonight.

* * *

"Shane asked you out?!" He almost screamed.

We are sitting in my room, on my bed now. I told him everything, about Sam and Shane. This is all so much and having Kurt to talk to makes it so much easier.

"I know. I can hardly believe it myself!" I say with a huge smile.

"Mercedes... you're glowing."

"I feel like I'm glowing! I don't know, I feel like this could be the start of something great!" I say still smiling and with a sigh of relief.

"So this isn't about making Sam jealous?"

"No. It's not. And I really don't wanna talk about Sam right now."

"Ok we won't." He puts his hands up in defeat

"Now show me what your outfit choices are!"

* * *

"What is going on with you?" Finn asked Sam as they walked into his house.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks looking down at his phone. Finn takes his back pack off and tosses it to the ground before sitting on his couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"C'mon man I saw your face when Shane asked her out and don't tell me you're not reading your old text messages right now."

He looked up at Finn and gave a defeated sigh then tossed his bag beside Finns and took a seat next to him

"It doesn't matter." he said still reading the messages.

"You still love her."

"It doesn't matter if I do or not ok?! It doesn't matter if I think about her every minute of every day and play that stupid Dean Lewis 'Be Alright' song because it reminds me of her! It doesn't matter because I'm with Quinn and Mercedes hates me now!" Sam yells out in frustration now locking his phone and putting it down.

"Why don't you just tell her? She'll understand all the pressure and crap the football team was giving you and she'll-" Finn was saying but then got cut off by Sam.

"She'll what? Forgive me? No, Finn she won't! What I said... she'll never believe anything I

say again." He finishes off with a low tone and looks down at the floor.

"Forget I said anything. Let's just play some video games" Finn says turning on his Xbox.

Sam sighs and says "Thank you."

* * *

Sorry for not updating for a while, both of us kept forgetting to write a new chapter lol. This chapter was written by brittanasdiary! Don't forget to follow us both on insta brittanasdiary and brittanastanxx and please review :)


	5. Back To You: Chapter 4

After another hour of me and Kurt discussing my outfit, we chose a dress that showed all of my curves and heels that made me taller but not too tall. Shane knocked on my door and I went to answer it because I was home alone.

"Hey Shane." He stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey. Sorry you just look gorgeous!" He answered flustered.

"Thanks." I replied. I could feel the warmth on my cheeks and I ducked my head down to hide the blush.

"Don't." He said as he grabbed my chin and lifted my head. "You look cute when you blush." The comment caused me to blush even more.

"Shall we?" He asked, taking a hold of my hand.

"We shall." I could tell that tonight was going to be lovely.

* * *

After a really lovely drive, we ended up at a restaurant that seemed really fancy. It was different to anything I'd been to before. Shane opened my car door and grabbed my hand again. We walked to the door and he graciously held the door open for me. I stepped inside and what I saw was a dream. The inside of the restaurant was just as gorgeous as the outside. It was all white furniture, with elegant decor. The waiter took us to our table and we sat down. The conversation between us came naturally, we got on so well. Before I knew it we were getting in the car to go home. On the way home my favourite song came on, How Will I Know by Whitney Houston. I started singing it under my breath because I have to sing it when it's on but I didn't want to embarrass myself. The song finished and we sat the in silence. Shane broke the silence and said

"You have a lovely voice." I didn't know he could hear me.

"Oh sorry for singing, that was rude."

"Don't apologise. You're amazing! Don't tell anyone I said this but when you sing in front of the school I do really enjoy it. When you sang 'Beautiful', I was so smitten. You really a such an amazing singer Mercedes."

"Thanks, it's nice to hear someone tell me that. I've never heard it before."

"Seriously? No one's ever complimented you on your singing before?"

"No one's complimented me before."

"Well, I'll make sure that you know how brilliant you are." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I really haven't been told that before. I've never had anyone truly compliment me and make sure that I knew how amazing I was.

We arrived back at my house and like before he ran to my side and opened my door. He walked me to the door and we stood there in silence, an awkward tension in the air.

"I had a-"

"Tonight was-" We both started laughing.

"I had a lovely time tonight," I said.

"I did too. Would you want to do this again?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." I replied.

I saw that he started leaning in to kiss me. Our lips met and it was gentle, as if he was scared I would break. The kiss deepened a little bit and it became more passionate but nothing too sloppy. Eventually, we broke the kiss due to us needing to breathe.

"Goodnight Mercedes."

"Goodnight Shane." I then opened the front door and stepped inside.

* * *

For the rest of the night Sam was at Finn's house playing video games. He wasn't in the mood though. Finn tried cheering him up but he could tell that he wasn't happy and after earlier's outburst he didn't dare question him again. Sam had no other options so he had to talk to someone,

"Finn what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"When 'Cedes left I was heartbroken. I couldn't wait for her to come back and we would be together again. Somewhere between her leaving and her coming back I became a dick. I've been horrible to her ever since she came home. For three months I couldn't wait for her to come home but now all of a sudden I'm acting horribly to her and I can't stop it."

"Well I feel like you haven't been the nicest towards her and you really aren't helping yourself."

"Well no shit Sherlock."

"Ok well I can't really help you. The only person that can help you is yourself."

"How cliche."

"It's the truth."

By the time he got home, his head was a mess. He didn't know what to do. All he could think about was Mercedes.

"No get her out of your mind," he said to himself.

"She's not yours anymore. You ruined the best thing in your life and acted like a douchebag to her when she questioned you. You hurt the person you love." Sam stopped talking and when he realised what happened it sunk in.

"Shit you love her."

* * *

Hey! We hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter was written by brittanastanxx. Male sure to follow us brittanastanxx and brittanasdiary on instagram :) Reviews are welcomed!


	6. Back To You: Chapter 5

flashback*

"Mercedes, I saw you storm in here, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I say sitting against a book shelf.

Sam sits down beside me. He grabs my chin and lifts my head to face his,

"Are you ok?" he asks again.

"I'm not" I say shaking my head.

"Is it the play?"

"I wanted the part of Maria so bad, Sam" I say tearing up.

"I know you did."

"What is it? Am I not sexy enough? Is it my singing?"

"Hey, don't you ever doubt your singing. You have the best voice I have ever heard."

I shake my head away and he pulls it back,

"I'm serious and I think that you are incredibly sexy."

A tear rolls down my cheek and I smile,

"Really?"

"Of course." He says then hugs me.

* * *

Ok so I lied to Shane.

Someone has complimented me on my singing like that before and it was Sam. I know it was wrong to lie but I didn't want to think about Sam in the date and especially not talk about him.

"The date... it was magical. At one point I actually pinched myself to see if I was dreaming" I tell Kurt as he walks up to my locker and demands to know how the date went.

"Mercedes, I'm so happy for you!" He smiles and squeals.

I smile and it immediately drops when Sam and Quinn start making out right across from me at Quinn's locker. This is a school for Gods sake! Can't they find any other damn place to make out?!

She gives him one last kiss and walks off but not without strutting her ass like it's one of those hanging clock things and of course he watches. I roll my eyes and then Shane walks up to me. Kurt being Kurt says,

"I'll leave you two alone" and winks at me.

"I just wanted to say that I had a really great time with you last night."

I smile,

"I had a really great time with you too." He slowly walks closer to me and puts his hands on my waist. He carefully pushes me up against the lockers and my mind immediately tries to process what is happening. I think he's about to kiss me. He moves in closer and presses his lips to mine. They're soft and gentle. I close my eyes and kiss back. When he pulls away he looks me in the eyes, smiles, then walks away smoothly. All I can think is... damn.

I finally come back to reality and look up to see Sam staring at me with his eyes squinted and his lips parted. I give him a smoulder,

"What?" I ask.

"Shane? Are you serious?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." he says acting like he's completely over it.

I roll my eyes and start to walk away

"I just don't think you should date him."

I turn back around with an even bigger smoulder

"Really? I missed the part where I give two flying fucks what you think. And the last time I checked he's not the one who's pretending to be someone he's not and is not a complete dick."

"I'm not pretending to be anything."

I sigh,

"Look Sam, I'm not getting into this right now but I've moved on... and as you so nicely put it 'i'm not the type of girl who clings onto a guy she can't have'." I finish with that and I walk onto class.

* * *

This chapter was written by brittanasdiary. We hope you guys are enjoying this chapter so far :) Follow us on instagram brittanasdiary and brittanastanxx. Reviews are welcomed!


	7. Back To You: Chapter 6

As Sam and Quinn walks into her house after she's laughing at something she said that Sam wasn't even listening to nor had he cared.

They sit on the couch Quinn facing Sam still talking and Sam just staring into space.

Sam was too busy thinking about Mercedes and Shane. He knows it's not his place to tell her who or who not to date after what he did to Mercedes she deserves someone better than him but it kills him to see her with someone else.

"Sam? Sam! SAM!"

Sam snaps out of his haze and looks up at her "What?"

"Are you even listening to me?" she asks offended.

"Not really" he says and his eyes go wide. He can't believe he just said that. Damn word vomit!

"Ok what the hell is going on with you? You've been acting weird all day."

He decides to tell her the truth,

"I'm just over it Quinn."

"Over what?"

"This. Us. It's not real. The only reason we're together is for popularity and I'm sick of it."

"This is about Mercedes, isn't it?" Quinn asks and Sam doesn't answer her.

"You're still in love with her."

Sam nods and Quinn shakes her head. She climbs onto Sams lap and says "I could give you so much more than she can."

He looks up into her eyes and says "You wish." He picks her up off of him putting her back on the couch and walks out the door.

He's finally free. He has to go see Mercedes.

* * *

I'm still kinda pissed about what Sam said but I had to get over it because what he says doesn't really matter to me anymore.

Oh who the hell am I kidding?! I can say that I'm over him and that I hate him and that he means nothing to me but I know that's not true. I still miss him so much. I miss him looking into my eyes and us laughing. I miss his warm hugs and his gorgeous body but what he said what he did it's just too much to forgive.

And Shane... he's such an amazing guy and I do care about him but I can't help to think about Sam everytime I'm with him when he kisses me when he compliments me all I do is compare it to Sam... Shane deserves better.

I'm sitting on the couch when i hear a knock on the front door.

Weird... I wasn't expecting anybody. My mom doesn't get off till 5 and it's only 3. I get up to open the door and when I do I just about crap myself because it's Sam

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" he asks.

I step aside letting him in and I close the door. He's standing there staring at me when I sit back down on the couch and he continues to stand there looking at me

"You said you wanted to talk. So talk."

"Ok... ok..." he says pacing back and forth.

"I broke up with Quinn" he says and my eyes go wide.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I love you. Mercedes I loved you since we went to prom together and I never stopped loving you. I was so stupid. I was so scared of getting hurt that I hurt you which hurt me. And I'm so sorry... but I'm here now. I wanna be with you."

I don't know what to say... I'm just sitting on the couch staring up at him.

"That's a lot of information to get in 30 seconds." I say with a laugh.

"What do you think?" He asks.

I hesitate for a second and say, "Sam, when I came back here the one thing I wanted to do was see you. I wanted to hug you and kiss you and I wanted an explanation why you just dropped me but when you saw me you didn't even say anything" I say shaking my head.

"Mercedes—"

"Do you know what that feels like? Do you know what it's like to miss someone so much, to count down the days till you get to see them again, to wonder if they miss you too and then have them ignore you? Have them not even acknowledge your existence or your presence and to wonder, what did I do wrong? How can I better myself so that he next time they'll see me and they'll want me? Do you know what that's like Sam?!" I yell at him with tears falling down my face.

"Do you know how much it hurt? How much it still hurts? And you know that's not even the worst part because when you actually did talk to me, you basically said that I wasn't good enough"

I start to sob when I see a tear come from Sam's eyes.

"I love you too Sam but if I go back to you after everything I don't think I could ever forgive myself and I need to love myself before I can love anyone else" I say drying up my eyes "please just go."

"I know what I did was a dick move and it was selfish and I hate myself for it, but I'm not giving up on us Mercedes. We belong together and I'll do anything to make you see it."

He turns around and opens the door and leaves, that's when i sit back down on the couch and cry for what seems like the hundredth time over Sam.

* * *

This chapter was written by brittanasdiary. We are both so sorry that it took us 5 months to get the new chapter out, we both promise that there will be more frequent updates from now on:) make sure to follow us on instagram brittanastanxx and brittanasdiary!


	8. Back To You: Chapter 7

It was the day after me and Sam argued and I walked into school with my head held high, I didn't want this situation with Sam to change my daily attitude towards life. I got to my locker and felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I love this, these small intimate things that represent love.

Me and Shane haven't said the L word yet, but that's fine. We're taking things slow and want to make sure it all goes good. After what happened with Sam, I don't want to prematurely say it, I wants to make sure that Shane will be loyal first.

"Hey," I said whilst turning around and kisses Shane.

"Hey baby, I missed you."

"I saw you yesterday."

"I know, it's been too long." He says with an innocent look on his face.

"You're adorable you know that?" I say, he hates being called adorable.

"I'm not adorable, I'm Fullback of the football team." He said, sulking.

"Of course you are, you're also adorable." I say with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Fine I'm adorable, you're even more adorable." We kiss again before he leaves to go to football practice.

I finally get to open my locker and as I open it, a note falls out. It says 'meet me in the auditorium tomorrow at 4pm for a homecoming surprise.' Oh yeah, homecoming is next week. Why would Shane leave a note in my locker when we were just talking? I put the note in my bag and make my way to first lesson.

* * *

It was now lunch time and we're all sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Homecoming came up in conversation and all the girls start talking about going dress shopping.

"Come on girls, and Kurt, we need to go dress shopping." Rachel says, all enthusiastic.

"The thought of shopping with Hobbit and 'Porcelain' actually makes me feel sick but I have no one else to go with, so why not." Santana says, clearly ignoring Rachel and Kurt's later objections.

"It sounds fun, as long as we get to go to Breadstix afterwards." I clearly have my priorities in order.

"Yes wheezy!" Santana agrees and high fives me from the other end of the table. Quinn and Brittany voice their agreement, so that's happening apparently. I don't want Quinn to be there but sadly I can't stop her, so I guess I'll have to put up with it.

* * *

We're at the dress store and Santana is currently trying on her dress. She walks out in a skin tight red dress, her signature colour.

"Devil in a red dress. Perfect and it's totally appropriate for your personality. I have no criticisms. Go with God Satan- Santana." I chuckle at that comment and I get up to give Santana my seat.

"Guess it's my turn next."

I have a fuchsia gown with some glitter detailing that has a matching jacket. I put it on and walk out to meet everyone. I hear a chorus of 'wow' and 'you look beautiful'.

"I really like this dress."

"Honestly Mercedes, it hugs your figure and the colour goes perfect with your skin tone. If you don't buy it I will actually hurt you." Kurt threatens, I know he won't actually do it but there's something about passionate Kurt that scares me.

"There's a matching jacket as well."

"O M G, put it on!" They all but one practically scream. I put it on and everyone's smiles grow even bigger. Honestly stuff like this is why I love my friends. They make me feel so confident in my body, no matter the circumstance and Shane is exactly the same. I can't help but notice the entire time that Quinn has stayed silent. I ignore her silence and carry on fussing with my friends.

* * *

It's the next day and I'm so nervous for the 'homecoming surprise'. I don't know why, it's just Shane asking me to homecoming but there's something inside me that doesn't feel right. I'm sure it will be fine.

It's now last period and you can see by my mannerisms that I'm nervous. I've had Kurt and Santana ask me a few times if I'm alright but I just tell them I'm fine and they leave it be.

The bell rang and sooner than I knew it I was standing outside the auditorium ready to go in. All the lights were turned off on the stage and the only thing you could see was the steps in very dim light.

What I could see was rose petals laid out on each step as if they had been carefully placed there one by one. When I look at the seats I see a singular rose laid on each seat, I pick them up as I walk down the stairs and by the end I have about 30 roses in my hand.

I walk onto the stage and say

"Hello?" That's when a presence walks out from the wings and it is not who I expected. It's Sam. 'This white boy seriously does not give up' I thought.

"Sam, I thought we had gone over this."

"You did, I didn't. I told you how much I loved you but I have never been given the chance to get you back."

"You weren't exactly bothered until yesterday Sam. If I didn't know any better I'd say Quinn broke up with you and you came running to your backup."

"That is not what happened Mercedes and you know that."

"How am I supposed to know? You come running to me telling me you've loved me all this time but two days ago you didn't want to know me. You abandoned me and ignored me for months. So tell me Sam, how am I supposed to know that you aren't lying?"

"Because I wouldn't lie to you."

"Like you haven't lied to me before."

"Okay I deserved that. But I'm telling you, you can't replace what we have."

"Yes I can, I'm with Shane now."

"Yeah, about that, why are you with him Mercedes?"

"Because he loves me and I love him and he treats me right. He treats me how a guy should treat his girlfriend."

"You guys have said 'I love you' already?"

"Well no-"

"And why is that?"

"Because I've asked him if we can take things slow. The last time I told a guy I loved him he stomped on my heart and broke it by acting like a douchebag with no consideration for a person's feelings. Whereas Shane is considerate, he is kind, he makes me happy."

"If he makes you happy then why did you come today?"

"Because I thought it was Shane asking me to homecoming."

"He hasn't asked you already? With less than a week to go? Tragic."

"Oh come on, you can't blame him for that. He's romantic and kind."

"Yet I'm the one standing here having spent so much money on roses confessing my love for you."

"Did you really think that this would make me forgive you?"

"No I didn't." I was confused by that statement, I'm not going to lie. "But I think it will definitely help the cause."

"You know it won't."

"Oh it will, just wait and see."

* * *

This chapter was written by brittanastanxx! hope you guys enjoy this chapter, bit of a happy chapter to make up for the upsetting last chapter ;) don't forget to follow us on instagram brittanastanxx and brittanasdiary


	9. Back To You: Chapter 8

Today is the day of the homecoming dance. Me, Santana, Kurt and Tina are getting ready at Santana's house and then are going to meet our significant others at the dance. I couldn't be more excited. Me and Shane haven't been able to experience something like this yet and I feel like it will be beautiful. The last time I went to a high school dance, it was amazing but now that memory is attached to something so negative, so I want to give myself a new look on school dances. Shane did ask me to the dance after I saw Sam in the auditorium last week and it was so romantic. Speaking of Sam, I don't know what's happening. I've tried avoiding him all week but it's not possible when he's like a moth attracted to a light which happens to be me. It is kind of cute though. No what am I thinking? It's not cute. Before the dance is the long awaited football game. Everyone looks forward to that because it's such a big tradition so I'll be going to support Shane but then at half time I'll have to leave with the rest of the girls and Kurt to go get ready. It's a shame we can't have more time but oh well. It's a shame we can't have more time but oh well. The game starts in two hours so I have a few hours to kill before then.

* * *

"Hey Cedes." I hear after I answer the photo to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Finn has all his football friends over before the big game so I'm banned from our bedroom at the moment. Sam, Mike and Puck are here so I would go say hi but there's also Karofsky and I don't want to face him."

"Wanna come over my house before the game? I'm not doing anything then we can head over to the game before Santana's."

"Yeah great I'll see you in a minute." I want to talk to Kurt about Sam. I haven't spoken to anyone about it but I need some advice, I have a weird feeling something might happen tonight so I want to be prepared.

I went downstairs and began to watch something on TV when less than 10 minutes later I heard a knock at the door.

"Hi white boy." I chuckle at the nickname.

"Thanks so much for letting me come here. I don't think I could stand another 5 minutes of uproars of laughter and yelling from the basement."

"No worries. I have something I want to talk to you about anyways."

"Ooh what's up?" Kurt asked, curiously

"Let's go upstairs then I'll tell you."

We continued to walk to my bedroom as I updated Kurt on everything.

"And then he said 'just wait and see' what is that even supposed to mean? I feel like he's going to do something at the dance tonight."

"If he does then we're going to need to think of a way to let him down gently."

"I'm starting to feel bad for him. Like he was a dickhead but I feel like he's really trying to fix it."

"Cedes no. Come on, you can't be going soft on the guy surely. He broke your heart."

"You're right. You're right." I don't know what I was thinking. Why would I feel bad for him? All he did was plan a major dance proposal... damn it Mercedes, no.

Me and Kurt continued chatting for an hour until we realised it was time we should head out for the football game. Kurt drove us to Santana's house for us to drop off our outfits for tonight and then we headed to the game.

* * *

There was only 5 minutes left until half time and our team were in the lead.

"Should we head off now?" Kurt shouted as I couldn't hear him over the game's atmosphere.

"I told Shane I'd meet him at half time so we may as well stay here until then." I turned back to face the game, just in time to see our team score another goal. The crowd roared and there was a chorus of screams coming from our side of the stands. The halftime alarm went and the football players ran back into the locker room whilst the Cheerios took their position on the field for their half time show. Me and Kurt walked into the school and to the boy's locker room where we were met with a familiar but unwelcomed face.

"Hey Mercedes, Kurt."

"Sam." I responded coldly.

"Hi Sam." Kurt replied.

"You guys going to the dance?"

"Yep." I didn't want to waste my breath on him.

"Great. I've got something special planned for the night so I'll see you there." With that, he walked off, a smirk appearing on his face.

"What do you think he meant by that?" I asked Kurt.

"I don't know but you're going with Shane so just ignore him. Speak of the devil." I turned around and saw Shane.

"Hey babe."

"I'm going to give you some privacy." Kurt walked off and left us alone.

"You did really good in the game." I said, really proud of how he was in the game.

"Thanks darling. Are you and your friends going to get ready now?"

"Yeah, trust me I won't be showing up to the dance like this." I gestured to my outfit and hair.

"Doesn't matter what you wear, you'll look stunning either way."

"Thanks babes." Our conversation was interrupted by an undoubtedly familiar voice.

"Yo, Wheezy. We need to go."

"I guess that's my cue to leave. See you later." With that, I walked off and Santana grabbed my arm dragging me out the school.

* * *

Two hours later, we arrived at the dance and headed our separate ways to meet our partners. I could see Shane over by the photo layout and went and joined him.

"Should we get our photo taken now?" He asked.

"Yeah we should, before I get all sweaty from the dancing and singing."

We quickly got our photos taken and then one of our favourite songs came on so we rushed to the dance floor and danced until we couldn't anymore.

It was time for the New Directions to perform their assigned numbers. It was Rachel, then the group of boys, then Sam, then me and Santana. Rachel sang Jar Of Hearts which she sang beautifully. Then the boys sang their mash-up of It's My Life/Confessions Part II. Now it was Sam's turn. However there was something different about Sam when he came out on stage.

"I want to dedicate this song to a very special person in my life. This is a precious song for me and them. Hope you enjoy."

As the song began I froze. I can't believe he would do this. He sang the one song that connected us on a deeper level. This was the song playing when he asked me to dance with him last year. Heaven by Kane Brown.

Shane came towards me presumably to pull me close to dance but I couldn't.

"I can't. I need to go." I ran out the auditorium and into the hallway. Why the hell would he do this?

I stood outside until the song was over and then it was time for me and Santana to sing our duet. I walked back in and on to the stage.

* * *

Me and Santana finished our duet and were met with a standing ovation, not that it could've been a sitting ovation. I walked back into the hallway as I didn't want to face Shane and explain why I stormed out.

"So did you like my song?" That was the last thing I wanted to hear right now. I turned to face him and there was pure anger in my eyes.

"What the hell was that Sam?"

"I thought you would like the song."

"Why would I like it? Of course I'm going to freak out because it was one of my most treasured memories of us before YOU ditched ME."

"I didn't realise-"

"No you didn't realise Sam. You didn't realise how hard hearing that would be for me. I was hurting for months after I left and you are completely disregarding how I feel."

"What about me? Don't you think I'm hurting too? You were the one thing that was stable in my life and you left!"

"But I'm not the one that completely ignored the other and left them hanging for months with no idea as to what happened."

"You have no idea how much I regret that." He began to walk towards me and I backed myself up against the wall. "I hate myself daily for ditching you, I hate myself daily for hurting you, I hate myself daily knowing that I was the reason for your pain."

"I just-" I struggled to string out a sentence after I realised how close Sam had gotten to me. Next thing I knew, I could feel Sam's lips on mine. I hesitated to move but didn't return the kiss, I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of what's important. I pushed him away and ran, I ran out the hallway and out of the school.

* * *

This chapter was written by brittanastanxx, make sure you go follow brittanastanxx and wallensdiary on Instagram. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
